


The hate/love/fighting/smut Joshler that I am too lazy to name

by Area50Dun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Hate Sex, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Area50Dun/pseuds/Area50Dun
Summary: more fics on my Tumblr: https://area50dununiverse.tumblr.com/





	The hate/love/fighting/smut Joshler that I am too lazy to name

**Author's Note:**

> more fics on my Tumblr: https://area50dununiverse.tumblr.com/

Tyler watched Josh from the corner of his eye. He was annoying him, just being in the same room. He was tapping. His drumsticks held tightly in his hands as they tapped against the wooden counter, driving Tyler insane. He didn’t show it though, didn’t tell Josh to stop because  _that’s_ what he wanted, he wanted to annoy Tyler, to make him snap.

The tapping continued as they sat in a cold silence.  
The silence that had been going on for a week now, after a particularly bad argument. It was one of their first proper arguments, the worst yet; vicious words being shouted towards each other.  
It was Josh that took it too far in Tyler’s opinion. He was the one that had to punch below the belt, he was the one who shouted the loudest and it was  _all his fault._

The tapping continued and Tyler wanted to storm over and snap those sticks in half.  
He felt even more irritated because he couldn’t leave. There were too many crowds outside and it was only two hours before the show so they were told to stay put.  
More tapping and Tyler couldn’t hold it any longer as he jumped to his feet, crossing the room in two strides before reaching out for those damn sticks.

Josh was faster and just as Tyler’s fingers touched them, he had snatched them away from him. “Stop!” Tyler wailed, “Stop it, just stop!”  
The corners of Josh’s mouth turned up and Tyler wanted to  _hit_ him with those stupid sticks.  
“No,” Josh said simply before turning away from him and continuing his tapping. Tyler stood, his fists clenched beside him.  
Josh tapped, tapped, tapped and Tyler couldn’t control himself as he lunged forward.

He didn’t mean to knock Josh off his chair, he was only aiming for grabbing his sticks, but he couldn’t help the smile on his lips as he watched Josh fall to the floor.  
Tyler burst out laughing but was soon cut short as Josh was back on his feet and pushing him.  
Tyler stumbled backwards, letting out a small, surprised squeak.  
“Fuck you!” Josh shouted and Tyler hit out, landing a kind of feeble slap to Josh’s face. It still got a reaction though, Josh looked  _pissed_ and he was soon shoving Tyler again, this time actually making him fall back.

Tyler didn’t know what had happened as he was suddenly on the floor. Josh got on top of him to pin him, pinning his hands over his head. “Stop!” Josh shouted before letting Tyler go. He was just getting up when Tyler smirked and said “no,” just like Josh had earlier. He lunged forward again, pushing Josh backwards and pinning him. “You’re such an ass,” he spat and he couldn’t help but slap him again.

“Yeah?” Josh snapped back, “you’re a bigger ass-”  
Tyler laughed, “is that the best you could do?” He smirked, “what are you? Five years old?”  
Tyler’s laughter was cut short as Josh flipped him, his back hitting the floor and jolting every bone in his body.  
“Why were we even friends?” Josh asked, venom dripping off his words. Tyler froze. That hurt, like  _really_ hurt. They were best friends and they adored each other.  
“You’re nothing to me,” Tyler spat, his emotions turning into anger.

There was a pause. Silence filled the air and Tyler was just about to apologise when Josh spoke. “You’re whiny, nothing but a dramatic, whiny bitch.”  
Tyler’s hands flew out, pushing Josh off him and on to the floor. No way was Tyler going to say sorry now. Josh could go fuck himself.  
Tyler slapped him again, landing a flat palm on his right cheek with a loud cracking sound. It stung his hand and Tyler smirked down at him.  
“You’re nothing but a crybaby, scared of his own shadow…” Another slap but this time it was Josh slapping Tyler, taking him by surprise.

Tyler grabbed his hands and pinned them above his head. Their faces were close, so close Tyler could feel Josh’s huffs of breath on his face. “Stop,” Tyler gritted through his teeth.  
He looked at Josh’s face and searched his hard eyes. He had never been in a fight before and as Tyler shifted his weight, he realised that he was hard. He knew Josh could feel it too because of the position they were in and Tyler felt his face flush.  
“You like it  _rough_?” Josh smirked, his stupid face smug. Tyler kept hold of his wrists and didn’t move. He didn’t want Josh to think he had won.

“You’re perverted,” Josh said, “getting hard by this. Do you go home and jack off to fantasies about me beating the shit out you Tyler?”  
“You haven’t beaten the shit out me, Josh,” Tyler snapped, “in case you hadn’t noticed, I was winning this fight.”  
Josh scoffed and Tyler narrowed his eyes, a rage filling him. “Shut up,” he said, watching Josh break into a smile.  
“Make me-”  
In a split second, Tyler’s lips were crashed against Josh’s, their teeth clashing as they kissed hungrily. It worked, Josh was silent, the only sound coming from him was a small whimper as Tyler bit down on his bottom lip.

“You think I can’t?” Tyler whispered, biting down hard on Josh’s neck. “You think I can’t shut you the  _fuck_ up Josh?”  
Josh tried to speak but Tyler bit him again and all that came out was a low moan. “Who’s hard now?” Tyler smirked, rolling his hips against Josh’s.  
Tyler pressed down hard, his grip on Josh’s hands tight. “You’re such a slut,” Josh mumbled before biting his bottom lip. Tyler smirked, sure that Josh was trying to keep from moaning as Tyler’s hips rolled against him.

It felt good and Tyler’s eyes closed so he didn’t have to look at Josh. He hadn’t realised that his grip had loosened until he was thrown backwards by rough hands and pinned. Josh’s lips were on his before Tyler could say anything, biting and licking his lips in the best way.  
Josh fumbled with Tyler’s jeans before pulling them down his thighs. Tyler hummed, letting his defence slip slightly. He wanted to be the one in control. Josh’s hand was palming him through his underwear, just a little too hard but Tyler wasn’t going to complain. He wanted more, but he mostly wanted to get into Josh’s pants.

He surged forward, pushing Josh backwards, making quick work of undoing his jeans and pulling them down to his knees.  
“Desperate,” Josh mumbled and Tyler gave his cock a hard squeeze, making him cry out.  
Josh kicked his jeans off as Tyler stuck two fingers in his mouth to slick them up. He looked down at Josh’s parted legs and bit his lip; he could imagine how it felt to be inside.  
His fingers had just touched Josh’s ass when he pushed Tyler back, making him land with a thump on to his butt.  
“As if you’re fucking me!” Josh snapped, “I’m topping.”

Tyler laughed, a sarcastic little laugh that angered Josh even more. “You’re not fucking me,” he said evenly, “just admit you  _want_ it.” Josh scoffed and looked to his left saying: “why would I let  _you_ fuck me Tyler?”  
Tyler felt himself clench his jaw. Josh was pissing him off and he wanted to teach him a lesson, show him just why he should let Tyler fuck him. He leant forward and kissed him again, biting down hard on his lip as he stroked him. He could taste blood in his mouth as he swiped his tongue along Josh’s bitten lip. Josh hummed into his mouth, relaxing his body as Tyler guided him so he was laying on his back again.

Tyler straddled him, his fingers going back to his ass, surprised that Josh hadn’t stopped him this time. He slipped one in, following quickly with the second, knowing that it would burn but not really caring. Josh was whimpering and Tyler wasted no time in spitting on his hand and stroking his cock before lining himself up.  
Josh closed his eyes and Tyler wanted to kiss him again, softly this time but he didn’t. He lifted his t-shirt off over his head and threw it aside before doing the same to Josh.   
He pushed in, a delightful low moan coming from Josh as Tyler buried himself inside of him. It was so hot, so tight and Tyler wasn’t sure how long he would last as he pulled out slightly and thrust his hips.

“Fuck Josh-” Tyler grunted as he set a steady pace. Josh hummed and panted but said nothing. Tyler watched him, his mouth was slack and his eyes were closed. Without thinking about it, Tyler leant forward to press a kiss to his neck, pressing two more up to his lips. Josh kissed him desperately, his hands coming up to hold Tyler’s biceps.  
Tyler was too far gone to even know what was happening as Josh suddenly flipped him on his back. Tyler cried out, a rush of panic at the sudden feeling that he was falling, but Josh was climbing on top of him, his lips pressing against Tyler’s again.  
Tyler whined, his hips bucking up towards Josh’s body, looking for friction.

“You’re so needy-” Josh whispered, his hand closing around Tyler’s dick. “Such a slut.”  
Tyler wanted to argue, tell him to fuck off and maybe insult him but all he could do was groan.  
Josh lined himself up and sunk down until he was sitting on Tyler before lifting himself and letting himself sink down again.  
Tyler said some words, he wasn’t even sure  _what_ he said but he was sure he was begging for more.  
Josh rested his palms on his chest as he fucked himself on him, his bottom lip between his teeth and eyes burning into Tyler’s.

Tyler could feel the familiar tightness, the heat spreading through his body so he quickly gripped Josh’s cock, hoping that he would finish before Tyler.  
He didn’t though. Just as Josh let out an  _ungodly_ sound: Tyler came. His hips snapped up into Josh, his back arching and hands flying out to hold onto something,  _anything_. He could hear himself moaning, high pitched and needy as Josh rode him through it, his own moans and whimpers filtering through.  
“Shit Tyler, that was so hot…” Josh mumbled as he stroked himself. Tyler opened his eyes, looking up into Josh’s blown eyes right before he came, his body twitching on Tyler’s sensitive dick, Josh’s come covering Tyler’s chest. Tyler didn’t mind too much as he watched Josh fall apart.

As soon as Josh was done, he was off Tyler and walking away, towards the bathroom. Tyler thought that  _he_ should be the one to go and clean up due to the fact he was the one covered Josh’s come but he didn’t argue; he didn’t feel like it anymore.  
Josh returned a few moments later and looked down at Tyler who was still laying on his back on the floor.  
“Get up-” Josh said, his voice on the hard side but his hand stretched out to help Tyler to his feet.  
Tyler accepted and let Josh pull him up, Josh’s eyes dropping to his chest before meeting his eyes for a second and dropping to the floor. Tyler pulled up his jeans and considered whether or not to speak.

“I’m sorry I was so mean.” Josh was first to speak.  
“I’m sorry too,” Tyler said, looking back at Josh’s face. Josh nodded and so did Tyler. They stood in silence while Tyler thought about going to clean up.  
“I didn’t mean it,” Josh spoke again, his voice quiet, “when I said I didn’t know why we were friends.”

“I forgive you,” Tyler told him, “I’m sorry for saying you meant nothing to me.” Josh smiled and said: “you’re forgiven on one condition…” He trailed off with a smirk and Tyler frowned at him. “Next time, I’m fucking you.”  
Tyler laughed and extended his hand which Josh took and squeezed. “Deal,” Tyler smiled.


End file.
